Life Goes On
by keykey214
Summary: Sequel to it all began in video and film, Ashley Davies leaves when the going gets tough, will Spencer be willing to take her back after so many years? The bond of love and friendship can be as strong as steel, but are they unbreakable?
1. Hard to Say Goodbye

Heyyy I'm back. I hope you guys like this sequel:)

Sadly I still own nothing.

* * *

_Just to clear some things up, Ashley went back to New York leaving Spencer and everyone else in California. Kyla, Spencer and Zoey are heading into their last year of college at UCLA. Zoey and Spencer are majoring in law and Kyla's majoring in psychology._

Zoey's P.O.V-

Kyla's slender hands come in contact with my own, pulling them in front of her to rest on her abdomen as she lies in front of me. We're currently watching Kings of queens on the sofa in the living room. It's a relaxing Thursday afternoon, a day that I have very much come to cherish because I can spend my entire time with Ky without being bothered.

I recall the times back in high school when I thought those days had been torture. College is hard! But I enjoy it and having Kyla and Spence here with me has been a major plus, I have no clue what I could have done without them.

As preparation for our final year, we relax. Well the majority of us, Spence is most likely out working herself to death, I really have to talk to Ky about that. And Maggie, who knows, that girl can be gone for weeks. As long as she pays rent, I really don't mind her absence. That's less mess for us to clean up around the house too.

Just thinking about cleaning makes me tired, a nap will do me real good right about now.

"Are you mad at me?" Kyla asks as she sits up and stares at me, or not.

"How could I be mad when I have a beautiful woman lying beside me?" She swats me on the shoulder softly as she blushes a deep red. I love it.

"But this morning you were fuming." She says dragging out the last syllables to express her point.

I sit up resting my back against the arm rest so I can see her face better. I think she may be losing her marbles because I have no idea what she's talking about.

"What are you talking abo--ohhh for scheduling the worst class ever at 6 in the morning!!" I sort of shout out the last part, now that I'm remembering this terrible news.

"Ughh Ky why would you choose an early class if I could have had one later in the day?" I whine and she frowns.

Well it's her fault, how hard is it to schedule something over the phone. I know some people have trouble speaking over the telephone, but this is Kyla Woods we're talking about!

"Becauseeee, ummm truthfully it's your fault!!" she says groaning and poking me in the chest and then hiding her head in the crook of my neck.

Now she wants to play the guilt trip, no, no I'm standing my ground this time! She always gets me. But nope not this time, she has to man up to her mistakes!

"So your saying I'm the reason your mouth accidently told them I wanted to have class at 6 in the morning, I mean 6 in the freakin' morning!! Comme on!!" I really don't care if I sound like a big baby right now. I am annoyed beyond belief, I mean I'm not a morning person to begin with and to have to be up at an ungodly time on Monday's and Thursday's is not going to work, at all. Maybe they'll let me get a schedule change if I call them, well hopefully, they can be real douche bags.

I massage her hips to help calm myself down, but whatever excuse she has for messing up my schedule better be a darn good one!

She sits up quickly "No no noo! You had me very distracted!!." She pouts and then falls back into me. Oh no, I'm not giving in, I'm not giving in!

She then jumps up again "Dancing around very fucking sexy too!!!" She actually looks a bit frustrated with her cheeks flushed a deep red and her eyebrows drawn down in a scowl. So fucking sexy, but was it really my fault?

The only time I remember dancing was when I was dancing to If you Seek Amy, I don't remember seeing her on the phone though!

"You were on the phone!? Oh my gosh! Well you could have told me to stop! Or were you just too hypnotized by my smoking hot body?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows, I love teasing her!

I see a beginning of a blush before she hides her head in my neck again. "youmademehtnkyoiuibentedsecs"

I push her shoulders up "What?! Ky you know I can not understand your gibberish." No matter how many years we've been together she always does that mumbling thing that I just do not understand.

She huffs and then breaths out heavily, pushing on my shoulders to sit up again but she keeps her head down. "I said you made me think youinventedsex."

After a few seconds of silence and her squirming uncomfortably on top of me, it finally dawns on me of what she just said and a huge smile breaks out on my face.

And that's why I am madly in love with this girl, I seriously could not see myself without her in my life.

She stares at me for a long time but I can tell she's in deep thought. She then slides her body against mine leaning down so that her lips are dangerously close to my ear. "I really really want to have sex right now, but if you don't admit that it was your entire fault you will not be getting any for 2 weeks!"

2 WHAT!? My goodness!! She's crazy!! There's no way I could last that long, but if I couldn't last that long of course she couldn't last that long-

"Oh baby trust me, I could last longer than you." She says with determination. She raises up and teasingly slides her tee shirt up showing her toned tanned abs. Aw fuck "And besides, I have toys that'll satisfy me for awhile, if needed" she says smirking at me. I cannot believe this! Toys? When did she get toys?!

"Bring your fine ass along and I'll introduce you to them." She purrs as she gets up off the couch and walks towards our bedroom.

Later that night with a full moon shining through their window, Zoey sleeps peacefully with a dozing Kyla in her arms. But just before Kyla falls fast asleep, she smiles victoriously to herself as a thought runs through her mind. "I get her every time."

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.-

_How do I say goodbye to what we had?__  
__The good times that made us laugh__  
__Outweigh the bad._

_I thought we'd get to see forever__  
__But forever's gone away__  
__It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

Why do they insist on playing these sad ass songs all the damn time?! Jesus, like people aren't depressed enough._  
_

_Spencer Carlin, you have a message._

Oh I love the robot voice, it never gets old! As I pull up to a red light I search for my cell phone which is hidden somewhere in my junk yard of a car. I really need to take the time out to clean it.

Life has just been so hectic, but no excuses, I should be able to handle a part time job and summer classes like any other person. Maybe I'm just a little slow, my parents always treated me extra special.

Hmm a text from Angela, there's not much she could want from me.

'_Heya Spence, sorry for the late notice...but umm do u thnk u can cover for me tomoro? Dereks flying down to visit n I wanna pick him up at the airport. Plz plz plzzz. I owe u big time!'_

Terrific! I bet I was the first person she contacted too, because of course Spencer Carlin will cover for you! She has no life!

Ugh, she's lucky she's a cool person, or I would so be uncool about this whole thing.

I mean, I don't mind covering for someone once in awhile, but lately it has come to my attention that they've become a little too comfortable with asking me to work for their lazy asses. By all the extra work I've been doing, I should be receiving a damn raise right now.

But enough about work, I'm almost home, what do I have to do? Let's see, pay rent, grocery shopping for next week, clean my disgusting room and if I feel up to it, my car.

Slowly entering the place I have called home for the past few years, I walk slowly over to the kitchen table and toss my keys down and let out a long yawn. Oh boy, I hope I don't become too exhausted, I need my energy to clean.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, I rest my head down to try and regain some energy, because I'll need it as I will be attacking my bedroom in a few. Maybe a coffee will do me good.

As I get up to make a delicious cup of coffee I hear faint noises, but I soon realize they're moans.

Jesus, knowing them they'll keep that up all night. Maybe I'll start with my laundry therefore I don't have to stay here. I'd rather do my laundry else where anyways. Kyla says I'm weird for doing laundry at a laundry mat when I can just do it at home. She's just a hater!

I write a quick note out, but they probably won't even get it. Hmm whatever. After collecting all of my dirty clothes from my room I drag it out to my car, boy I didn't realize all the dirty laundry I had!

Walking back to the front door, I lock it because you'll never know what kind of crazy nuts could be walking around.

As I put my keys into the ignition I think about how my life became such a bore. Am I really that much of a boring person? I mean all I do is work and go to school. Aren't I supposed to be having the time of my life, I mean I am in college. I'm supposed to be partying my ass off right about now. Whatever, maybe things will change for the better. Or maybe it's me that needs to change.

I miss the way things used to be back in highschool when everything was so care free, well not really carefree, but Ashley had a way of making me feel as if nothing mattered. I miss that, I miss her. I wonder what she's been up to,

What consumes her mind at night?

Has she moved on?

Does she regret leaving?

I need her, but I'd be crazy to think she would come back for me. I mean she left before without even saying goodbye, why should I ever give her a second chance? She really has messed with my head, I can't even hook up with a girl without thinking about her, It's just that bad. Almost 7 years and I can't release her hold on me.

I need to get a life or get back the life I once had. But right now, I really need to tackle my dirty laundry, it's just that bad. As I walk into the laundry mat, I shake my head at how my life is so pathetic.

I need to fix this, pronto.


	2. Confessions

I decided to write the story differently because i think it will be better this way, and this chapter is short but i'll make them longer i just want to know what you guys think before i continue.

I'm a terrible writer i know, but i'm trying to get better. Oh and if you've read the first chapter you might want to read it again because i've made a little bit of changes, nothing big though.

Sorry for going awol! I'll try and update sooner.

**cathielove10- **Well i'm glad you liked the first chapter. I thought it was bad, but i hope you continue reading after my unexcused absence lol. Thnx for the review.

**ladytink2011- **Heyyy! i remember you!:) Aww thanks! i'm glad you like my story/stories.

**Irishgrl33- **Ohh just wait and see! Thanks for the review!

**WillowOn3- **Yep i'm back! Long enough right? boy oh boy, i'll try to post more frequently though. Tell me what you think about the changes. Thanks for the review!

**LoveAsh87- **ooo first review! I'm glad you liked the start of it, but i hope you like this chapter, it's kind of different.

Happy Cinco de Mayo!

I own nothing.

* * *

_So Im just sitting in this rehab class_

___trying to get myself unhooked on ass_

_so then my teacher asked me a question__  
_

_like Ludacris are you over there sexting_

A relaxed sigh escapes Spencer's lips as she hands a bottle of ice cold Smirnoff to a customer. She then steps back for a little breather, looking over the small but well kept bar, remembering all of the reasons why she loves it so much. Not because of the pay, that's far from being proud of. But because of the music, the atmosphere, the different types of people that visit and many other reasons.

The atmosphere in the bar always helps Spencer get through her days, and if she had to be completely honest, life in general. It keeps her mind off of certain things she does not wish to focus on. She may be exhausted when she returns home, but she has too much passion for her job to care for any kind of condition her body could be in. She likes the chance to escape from reality, and that's exactly what the job does for her.

There are tables around for those that like to spend their evenings having dinner, but on Fridays most are put away so people can let loose on the dance floor. Stools are lined up along the bar and a small stage on the opposite side for the time to time performances.

The bar may look old but it's always clean and very inviting. It had mainly been a bar for the college kids around the area, but now that it has become so well known, tons of people come from places that are good distances away. And when Spencer has small conversations with some people, most of the time they tell her how welcomed they had felt during their stay.

Spencer had been very surprised when the manager, Nina had hired her. At the time she was a minor, so getting a job in a bar was very unlikely.

But Nina trusted her and there was something about Spencer that she wanted to figure out. However 2 and a half years has passed and Nina still has not figured out what caused Spencer to be so closed up. However, Nina plans on finding out very soon, maybe a raise would the trick.

"Spencer Carlin! What in the hell are you doing here on a Friday? I want a good excuse because I know damn well you're off tonight missy." Always the protective one, Kyla enters the bar on a mission frightening the hell out of Spencer and a couple of people that may have been in her way.

"Hey Ky-

"Don't heyyy me!" Kyla warns placing her hands firmly on her hips to let Spencer know she means business. She takes a seat on a stool in front of Spencer, lowering her voice to a reasonable level so the noisy people would mind their own business. "What are you doing here Spencer?"

"I..I..umm..I..Youuu see what had happened was,

Angwasntabletocomeinsomebeingthenicepersonandallagreedtocoverforher…and well uhhh here I am!" Spencer explains quickly while taking a few steps back away from the bar just in case Kyla decides to pounce. Spencer has learnt from past experience to be extra cautious around Kyla.

"Do you mind repeating that one more time, a bit slower maybe?" Kyla says, appearing to be a bit calmer than when she first entered, but Spencer's knows not to put her guard down too quickly.

Spencer takes a deep breath to get her nerves under control, Kyla was extremely scary when she wanted to be. "Ang was not able to make it in today so she called me and asked if I could cover for her, and I said yes, so here I am!"

"Yes, here you are." Kyla says as she sighs loudly and stares sadly at Spencer. "You can't keep doing this to yourself Spence, I mean you barely have a life now because of this damn job! It's not like you need it, if you would stop being stubborn and accept the money your parents try to send you every week, you wouldn't be in this hell hole!"

Spencer freezes, astonished at what Kyla had just said. "This place is no hell-hole! I have some of the best memories from this place! How…how dare you storm in here and…and say something like that!"

All surroundings are forgotten as Spencer steps up and confronts a surprised Kyla.

Kyla tries to hide the shocked expression on her face because she never knew this place had that deep of affect on Spencer, and the fact that Spencer had just yelled at her. Spencer never yells.

"Don't get upset Spence, please just try to understand where I'm coming from okay? I mean we get to college and at first everything had been cool, but ever since we got the apartment and you got this stupid job, no offense, I barely see you! I mean we freaking live together and I never see you! What's with that? It's like this place is more of a home to you than your actual home."

A silent moment rolls by the two girls until Spencer decides to speak." I…I don't know." She says shaking her head and dropping her shoulders in defeat. Spencer never thought her actions would affect other people in such a way.

"Is it..is this about Ashley?" Kyla asks, taking a chance to understand the reasons Spencer acts so differently now than when they were in high school.

And just because of that name Spencer's world comes to a screeching halt. She shuts her eyes tightly, trying her best to force back the tears that are trying to escape.

"Don't. Please don't go there. Can we have this conversation some other time? I've gotta get back to work." Spencer says in a rush to try and get away from a conversation she would rather not have.

Kyla picks up on Spencer's vast attempt to dodge a topic they hadn't talked about since their freshman year in college.

"Alright Spence, I know what you're doing, but you can't keep running forever. I just want you to know that I'm here for you and whenever you're ready to talk I'll be there." She slides off the cushioned bench but before she reaches the doors she not long ago stormed through, she hears Spencer's voice.

"I miss her. Alot."

Kyla turns around and nods her head in understanding and then turns back and disappears out of the doors.

Back behind the bar Spencer breathes heavily while pouring a guy a drink. All these questions and thoughts cloud her mind once again, what if Ashley was having the time of her life at that very moment, while she worked herself to death in a job that she really didn't need.

Or what if their relationship really hadn't meant anything to Ashley? Was it all just a game to her? She shakes her head quickly at the thought, it was too real to have been fake.

However, the annoying voice in the back of her head still screamed out forcing her to remember that yes, Ashley left and never tried to call. What was she supposed to think?

* * *

_Sexting- Ludacris_


	3. Maybe

yeah sorry for the delay. I'm trying though! Schools almost over:)

The chapters will get longer as the story gets more in depth...

**hugbuddy13- **Ooooo. well thanks!and i'm glad your loving it. cant have a disappointed reviewer now can we? I hope you enjoy this chapter:)

******ladytink2011- **Your wish is my command. lol i'm a dork. well you get to see what Ash has been up to in this chapter. I love you for reviewing. I'll try to get updates up sooner, and once schools over i'll be getting them out much quicker. Thanks for your review though, i hope you like this chapter:)

**ebonyedlove- **O i understand where your coming from. I'll tryy to get them out quicker, but school its ughhh. but as soon as schools out i'll be getting the chapters out more frequently. thanks for your review though! I'm glad you like my story:D

**no1spacecadet- **Interesting SN lol, i like it though. thanks for the review, i'll try to get chapters up quicker for you, i know how annoying it is to have to wait forever, especially for a story you like:) lol. i hope you the like this chapter and the chapters to come:)

**LoveAsh87- **ohhh gosh your amazing! i love your reviews! I hope you like this chapter:D

**kiangs- **ooo ok. well i hope you still like it as it progresses. and thanks for the review! its always appreciated:)

I own nothing.

**

* * *

**

Many miles away from California, Ashley Davies sits in her eerily quiet condo reading a letter sent to her from her step-sister. Ashley knew something had to be different about this letter since all the other letters she received from Kyla had been sent to her while she was away, did Kyla know when she would return home, or was it just by coincidence? Ashley didn't know and it was bothering her tremendously for some unknown reason.

But after relaxing for a bit she forgot all about how Kyla could possibly know she was home and went on to read the letter to see what Kyla had to say.

Now reading the letter, the only way to explain Ashley's current mood was shock. She was in shock. And the reason why was very simple. Kyla must have known when she would be home, because from the many letters she sent she had never asked Ashley to visit or talk to Spencer.

Spencer Carlin, the woman that was on her mind everyday while she was away. She questioned herself wondering if one day she would ever stop thinking about Spencer. But after 3 years of trying she eventually gave up realizing it would be a lost cause. It was Spencer. Carlin. for crying out loud, the love of her life! Ashley blamed it on the change of environment for thinking such craziness, she could never forget Spencer, no matter how hard she tried.

Sitting at the kitchen table, a necessity she thought she needed to purchase before leaving America, felt like a cold stranger underneath her arms.

Nothing felt like home to her anymore, not even her time in Africa could fix that. And now that she was back, she felt so unwelcome to a place that was supposed to be her home. What was she to do now? Her life had come to an abrupt stop and she had no clue what direction she was supposed to take next.

But it seemed like Kyla had a proposition for her. Go back to California, maybe when she got there she could fix things. But that was just wishful thinking on Ashley's part because there was no way Spencer would take her back so simply, or take her back at all.

Besides the fact that she left Spencer in the cold, she never bothered to contact her either. Why would Spencer want her back after that? Spencer would probably think she was crazy for wanting to get back together, no matter how sad she was at the moment.

Rising up from her seat, Ashley walks slowly to the sink to empty her lukewarm coffee and then walks over to the coffee maker to make another cup of coffee. The coffee maker had definitely been an important kitchen appliance to buy too.

Listening to the coffee maker come to life, rumbling as it heats up the water, Ashley can't ignore some of the words from Kyla's letter repeating in her mind like a song. "She needs you." "We miss you." "She needs you." "When are you going to visit?" "You're not the only one hurting." "Please write back."

She then sighs loudly as she grabs her fresh cup of coffee off of the coffee maker; it wasn't like she was going to bed anytime soon. Her sleeping habits had been all mixed up while she was away and since she'd gotten home she hadn't found a sleeping routine to fit her liking. So for now she just spent her night's awake, thinking and wondering what she should do next.

She could pack her things up to return to California because it wasn't like there was anything in New York for her anymore. Her life had begun in California, and she could only assume that, that was where it would continue to go on, if only she had the guts to go back.

It was like her life was on freeze while she was away in Africa, devoting her life to meet new people and contributing in ways she always dreamed of doing. But now that she was back all the regret and guilt was just coming back full force.

And being single for so damn long didn't help either, the guilt that she carried on her shoulders day after day was driving her crazy. She couldn't look at another woman without feeling terrible, it was horrible.

If she did decide to return, how bad could it be? Spencer may not forgive her, maybe not even talk to her, but she deserved whatever Spencer had to say to her. There had to be something Ashley could do to get Spencer to forgive because at this point Ashley would do anything, she was desperate.

"So go to her!" Her conscious screamed, and if she wasn't mistaken it sounded a lot like Kyla's voice.

Ashley shivered from the freaky thought and then went to retrieve a paper and pen to write back to Kyla. She wasn't quite ready to talk on the phone yet; she needed a little more time for that.

* * *

"Has Ashley gotten back to you?" Zoey questions while staring at Kyla waiting for an answer.

The look on Kyla's face answers the question for her and Zoey can't help but feel disappointed. Ashley couldn't just give up on Spencer could she?

There had to be something they could do to get the two knuckle heads back together. How could they be so foolish for so many years, they knew they were still in love with one another so what was keeping them apart? It was driving Zoey insane, the whole situation was insane! Zoey thought.

"I think I may have pushed her too fast, I should have waited a couple of weeks so she could adjust-

"What? Ky it's been 7 years! How long does Ashley need? You know. If I didn't know either of these girls I would have never thought Ashley loved Spencer the way she says she does."

Kyla looks up at Zoey very surprised "How could you say that?"

"Well what else am I supposed to think Ky? I mean Ashley up and leaves, she doesn't even stay to fight for what she and Spence had, and then not after a year, but 7 years! Spencer doesn't hear a word from Ashley, I mean, without the contact you've had with her I might have thought she was dead!"

"Don't assume anything!" Kyla says shaking her head.

"Of course Ashley still loves Spence. It's just, she ran. I'm not saying it was a good thing. But what she did, maybe that's what they needed. Or what Ashley needed. She needed growing up to do, and god knows how much growing up Spencer needed. Even if she was very mature back then. And..and I could tell when they had been together, Ashley was scared out of her mind because she was so afraid of messing things up between them. But she stuck around, longer than I had expected to tell the truth. So when she left it really didn't surprise me, I knew it was bound to happen at any time."

"I hadn't expected for Ashley to stay away so long, and if I were in her shoes I would have tried to contact Spencer even if she didn't want to talk to me. But it was Ashley's decision, and I hope she decides to come back to fix things, because they both need one another and I hate seeing Spencer like this. It hurts me to see her falling apart right in front of our eyes. It's just horrible." Kyla says sobbing into Zoey's shoulder.

"Well when is she coming back? I think 7 years have been enough, don't you think?"

"That's not funny Zo." Kyla says even though a little smile breaks out on her face.

"Well the reason she's been away for so long was because she joined the Peace Corps…and. yeah."

Zoey looks at Kyla completely stunned; she never expected something like that to be the reason why Ashley was gone for so long.

"Why hasn't she told Spencer? And why didn't you tell me?" Zoey asks, feeling left out all of a sudden.

"She asked me not to tell you or anybody for that matter. I feel terrible for not telling Spencer but its what Ashley asked me to do, I thought it was a stupid idea to keep it away from Spence but it was Ashley's wishes."

"Wow. Well don't you think we should tell her now? It's been long enough Ky!"

"I know. I know! It really doesn't matter now anyways, because she's back now. And I think I may have frightened her into not coming back because I asked her too soon, I just know it." Kyla says dejectedly, knowing that her sister was hard to approach when it came to asking her if she was ever coming back. It was a soft subject that she had no idea how to bring up, but she finally found the courage and just went with it, asking her sister if she would visit them soon. But now she feels like she may have pushed things a little too fast.

"Too soon? Kyla! Listen to yourself! Ashley has been gone for 7 years, okay, she just got back but that doesn't excuse anything! For all I know she should be ready to face Spencer and own up to her damn mistakes, because she has a whole lot of explaining to do, and she owes Spencer that much."

"Yeah maybe your right." Zoey looks at Kyla like she was crazy, with her right eyebrow arched high to the sky.

"Maybe? Baby I'm always right!" Zoey says trying to lighten the mood; she hated seeing Kyla down, it always made her feel like smacking someone. Maybe when they got the mess with Spencer and Ashley straightened out things would turn out better. Maybe.


	4. Good Girl Gone Bad

Thanks to you guys that review, it really means alot.

**hugbuddy13- **it is, but i wanted to give them a chance to grow up. Well she wanted to get away from everything because she knew she was running and i probably should have explained it more in the story but it was something she always wanted to do and when she moved back to new york she realized there was nothing there for her so she dedicated her life to the Peace Corps, for 7 years lol. thanks review. Hope you like this chapter.

**ebonyedlove- **haa for real. thnx for the review, i hope u enjoy this chapter.

**WillowOn3- **ohhh understandable! OMGSH! i'm like swamped in college apps and crap, its insaneeee. haa yeah 7 years, i wanted to give them a chance to grow up, ya know? they were stills kids when i ended the first story, well spencer/zoey and kyla were. I hope you like this chapter:D Thnxx for the review!

**slushhy- **Ha, yupp 7 years( is that too long?). thanks for the review!

**LoveAsh87- **Thanks, i'm glad your still reviewing! Hope you like this chapter:)

I own nothing.

* * *

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

Kyla and Zoey glance up and look over to Maggie bouncing happily into the living room. Oblivious to her friend's depressed moods she strolls in as if it were the best day of her life.

"Hey" They say distractedly as Maggie walks into the room to sit on the couch to the right of them.

"Where's Spence? I have some awesome news for her!"

Kyla slides into a deeper depressed mood as she thinks of Spencer.

Noticing that Kyla was not going to mutter a word any time soon Zoey buts in. "She's not here Mag, how was your vacation?" She asks trying to find a way to lighten the mood.

"Ohh fucking fantastic!" Zoey shakes her head slightly. Leave it up to Maggie to have such a potty mouth. "You guys wouldn't believe half of the shit that happened to me, like fuck me silly! The shit was insane!" Zoey's point proven, Maggie just couldn't control the vulgar language that fell out of her mouth.

"Well why don't you tell us about it?" Zoey says trying to make conversation out of politeness.

But right as Maggie begins her story of her fantastic summer the front door clicks shut quietly, grabbing the attention of the 3 girls in the living room.

"Look who decided to bring her ass home!" Maggie says jumping up to hug Spencer." Kyla shakes her head at the very obnoxious Maggie, but she agrees with her comment. It was about time Spencer brought her butt home.

Spencer looks up shocked as she's being bombarded by Maggie causing her to drop the mail that was in her hands. "Hey Maggie, how's it going?" Spencer says blankly as she tries to find a certain piece of mail that Maggie made her drop.

"Jesus! What is up with you guys? It's like the living dead in this bitch! Ugh I need a place to go that'll have a real welcoming for me." Maggie says walking out the door, not bothering to help Spencer pick up the dropped mail. But Spencer doesn't seem to care as she crouches down on the floor to try and find the mail that she had her eye on just seconds ago.

"Hey Spence, glad to see you home." Kyla says walking over to her to help her pick up the mail.

But Kyla notices Spencer's not picking up the mail as she gets closer and then she notices the mail that Spencer must have been looking for. On instinct Kyla reaches out and grabs it and keeps it out of the reach of a now angry Spencer by holding it behind her back.

"Kyla give it back!"

Playing dumb, Kyla pretends to not know what Spencer's talking about. "It's my mail Spencer, you can't open it."

"I know that you fool, can I just see it?" Spencer says sighing heavily because she was already exhausted from work and now she had to come home to this foolishness.

"It's not what you think ookay-

"And how do you know what I'm thinking? Jesus I just want to see it for a second! Why are you being so stubborn?" Spencer's says trying to reach behind Kyla in attempt to grab the letter.

"Alright, Alright just calm down, I don't want you to freak out ok?"

In the other room the phone rings, but is completely ignored by the girls standing by the front door.

"I'll get it" Zoey says to no one in particular, it wasn't like they were listening anyways.

"I'm not going to freak out! Just hand the damn thing over!" Spencer screams, turning red from frustration.

"I will, just give me a second!" Kyla screams back.

"For what! It's just a"

"Girls"

"Damn letter, why are you making such a huge fuss over it?"

"Girls" Zoey tries again, desperate for their attention.

"Not right now Zoey!" They both scream, still giving one another death glares.

"IT'S IMPORTANT!" Zoey screams finally getting Kyla to look at her, however Spencer's eyes come in contact with the letter she needed to see. As soon as Kyla turned to look at Zoey Spencer launches for the letter.

"Ughh Zoey look what you did!" A pissed Kyla screams as she tries to grab the letter back from Spencer's hands. However Zoey moves quickly and tugs Kyla back by the waist.

"We have a visitor." Zoey whispers in Kyla's ear while pushing her towards the front windows to show Kyla.

"Oh My Fucking God!"

"Is that..thats…o my..it cant be..but..Ashley!" A stunned Kyla points out the window to the woman sitting outside in some kind of jeep looking truck thing. It was nice. She was talking to Maggie too.

"Kyla how could you!" Spencer yells, charging after Kyla and shoving the letter in her face.

"How could you!" Spencer screams again yelling in Kyla's face. A demonic face appears across Spencer's features as Kyla looks on stunned from the fact that Ashley sat outside and the crazy look on Spencer's face. Everything was just out of control.

Zoey frightened herself can't find the words to tell Spencer what was going on.

"Guys!" Maggie screams flying through the front door.

"What do you want Maggie!" Spencer growls at Maggie, she picked the wrong time to interrupt.

Maggie frightened by the look on Spencer's face stutters out "Uh umm there's a hot chick outside looking for you guys, says her name is Ashley."

"What?" Spencer asks bewildered. "Is this some sick joke?" She asks walking slowly towards the window she had just pulled Kyla from.

Seeing Ashley with her own eyes Spencer rushes through the front door.

Kyla and Zoey finally awakening from their state of shock rush out after Spencer afraid of something she may do by the look they had just witnessed on her face.

"Spencer!" They both scream as they run out the front door, but stop abruptly when they see Spencer calmly walking over to Ashley who now stood by the passenger door.

Maggie walking up behind them hooted, showing her appreciation to the hot ass woman just a couple feet away.

"Shut up Maggie!" Kyla say's in a whispered hush.

A few paces away from the nosy girls Ashley shifts nervously in front of Spencer trying to gauge her reaction. But for the life of her she could not read Spencer's expression, it hurt.

Frozen to the world the two women stare at one another for what seemed like hours leaving Kyla, Zoey and a lost Maggie to wonder what was going on. Kyla and Zoey stand there about ready to piss their pants as they wait impatiently for something to happen between the two.

Spencer stands solid, trying hard to hold her ground but she can feel her resolve weakening and before she can control her body's movements, she's tugging onto Ashley's v-neck t-shirt and kissing her senselessly.

The three girls witnessing the whole thing look on shocked with mouths wide open.

But just as quick as Spencer moved to kiss Ashley she steps back and glares at her. Hard. Unknown to the girls since they could not see Spencer's face they were unprepared to what was to come next, including Ashley.

The cracking noise surprises the girls, causing them to flinch as Spencer's hand comes in contact with Ashley's face. And just like that Spencer walks away and back into the house, leaving everyone completely flabbergasted.

"Well damn! Are they gunna have make up sex now?" Still oblivious to everything Maggie looks from Kyla to Zoey to Ashley.

"Ugh shut up Maggie!" Kyla says rushing over to a now red Ashley before she got the chance to flee. Not this time, Kyla thought.

"Nice to have you back Ash." Kyla says while dragging her towards the house.

* * *

Pleaseee review!


	5. Who's fault?

I know my updating sucks. but pleaseee review. It really helps me when you guys review.

**doble vida- **Thankss! and thnx for the review:)

**ladytink2011- **ohhh nooo thats not it by a long shot. lol hahaa thnks for the review! I hope you llike this chapter!

**coachkimm- **heyyy! thnks!im glad your liking it:)

**no1spacecadet- **Sorry i didnt post sooner. But i hope you like this chapter! and i agree with you, Ashley gotta get her butt in gear if she wants Spencer back lol.

**Irishgrl33- **hahaaa. thnx for the review. i hope you like this chapter!

I own nothing.

* * *

"I don't think I belong here Ky." Ashley states nervously walking through the door to a home she found out recently belonged to Spencer, Kyla, Zoey and now a new girl that seemed very annoying.

"Oh it's alright Ash! You're family." Kyla responds pushing Ashley further into the house, looking around in search of Spencer.

"But I don't think she really wants to see me right now Ky, you saw what happened out there! Maybe I should come back another time-

Kyla cuts Ashley's ramble off, pushing her down on the couch to try and get her to relax. She knows that Ashley would love nothing more than to be able to walk out the door they recently entered in and back out of their lives once again, but she was not having that.

"Kyla I can't stay here, look I don't really know what I was thinking, but I'll go and come back later; tomorrow preferably, I just need some time-

"Shut up Ash. Forget about it, I'm not letting you go anywhere, you have been gone for the majority of my life and I'm not letting you walk out on me, on us again. Do you hear me?" Kyla plops down beside Ashley, noticing her fidgeting she places a hand on Ashley's knee to try and calm her.

Zoey speaks up from the love seat across from them. "Wait, maybe it's a good idea if she booked a room nearby Ky. I mean, we don't have much room here as it is and by the way Spencer looks I think it would be safer, for all of us, if she booked a hotel room." Ashley gives Zoey a thankful smile, while wiping her sweaty palms on her denim jeans. "And we can go with her to make sure she stays." Zoey finishes, giving Ashley a head nod in acknowledgement and sending a hopeful smile towards Kyla.

"Well…ok I guess."

Before Kyla could answer completely, Ashley jumps up and heads for the door.

"Why are you in such a hurry? It's party time! I'm inviting some people over to celebrate, don't you wanna stick around? We can get to know each other better." Maggie suggests winking at Ashley and trailing her manicured nails down her arm.

"Maggie! Will you stop! Jesus. And you better not have a party here either or there will be problems." Kyla then gets up to grab her sweater and races out after Ashley. "Come on Zo."

"Damn! What the hell crawled up their asses?"

Hours later, a groggy Spencer walks cautiously out of her room and into a quiet living-room. "Guys?" she calls out, realizing quickly that no ones there.

"_Well, it didn't take Ashley long to leave." _Spencer thinks to herself, dropping down onto the couch, exactly on the spot Ashley had sat hours ago.

"My life sucks, my hand hurts and-

"Hey Spence." Spencer looks up quickly to see Kyla and Zoey standing behind the couch.

"Heyyy." She says solemnly and then sighs. The reality of Ashley not being with them hurts her more than she expected. "She couldn't wait to get out of here huh? I guess the smack to the face wasn't all that welcoming."

Kyla rushes around the couch to grab Spencer in a hug. "Aw Spence, its okay, she's here now, that's all that matters."

Spencer nods her head on Kyla's shoulder and then she looks up abruptly. "She's here?" She asks confused.

"Well she's not here" Kyla says emphasizing here. "But we took her to a hotel nearby; we thought it would be better."

Spencer then drops her head back down on Kyla's shoulder, "I never thought it would hurt this much, I thought…" She sighs heavily "I thought it would be easier, you know? When we'd meet again, if ever, and now that she's here its like everything went into some freaking whirlpool. When I found that letter from her earlier I didn't know what to think and then actually seeing her standing in front of me like that, I just..god I just didn't know what to do."

"Actions do speak louder than words." Zoey says, walking into the room and sitting down Indian style in the love seat across from them.

"Shut up Zoey." Kyla says glaring at her. Zoey throws her hands up in defense and keeps her mouth shut for the time being, she didn't want Kyla mad, especially at her. Even though the make up sex was great, she hated when Kyla got mad at her.

"We're here for you every step of the way." Kyla states, directing her attention back to Spencer. She squeezes her shoulder, pulling her more securely into her. "You have us Spence, you're not alone, whatever you need to talk about, get off your chest, Zoey and I are here for you."

"And Maggie." Zoey says butting in.

Kyla gives Zoey a look like are you serious, and Spencer just huffs and says that Maggie hardly counted.

"Sorry I didn't want to leave her out." Zoey responds shrugging her shoulders.

Kyla squints her eyes at Zoey "Of course you didn't."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Zoey says. Spencer looks between her two best friends and then sighs heavily. "Guys! Could you stop with the high school drama and focus on me and my problems for a sec? K thanks!" she smiles weakly at them leaning back on the couch for support. The two girls tell Spencer sorry simultaneously like a young kid says sorry after being scolded by their parents.

"I don't know what to do guys, I never expected her to show up. I always wished deep down that she would come find me, but I never thought she would. And now that she's here I..I have no idea what to do."

"You know what? It's all her fault! I have come to the conclusion that all of this heartbreak is Ashley Davies fault!" Spencer exclaims sitting up on the couch with her eyes wide open.

"Well who else is there to blame Spence, she's the one you fell in love with." Kyla says like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Ugh shut up, you know what I mean." She says standing up from the couch and pacing back and forth.

"It was your fault as much as it was Ashley's, you allowed yourself to fall in love with her, you dragged her along when you knew you should have left things alone. She isn't the blame for all of this." Zoey says. She knew that it was horrible of Ashley to leave Spencer like she did, but it wasn't all her fault. They both knew the consequences if they were ever to get caught and sadly when they were close to getting caught, Ashley bailed. Better than going to jail or whatever may have happened.

"What, so you're taking her side now? Have you been talking to her too? Ugh I cannot trust anyone!" Spencer whines while throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh no, that was all Kyla. But Spencer you have to admit you made Ashley chase you when she tried her hardest not to."

"I'm not following you." Spencer says shaking her head, confusion etched all over her face.

_" Come on let's go get a drink I'm thirsty" I tell Zoey not waiting to see if she'll actually follow._

_When I reach the bar I make sure that I'm not too far down from Ashley as I order a drink._

_"Aren't you a little too young for that missy?" I feel Ashley's breath on my neck and I try my hardest not to visibly shudder in front of her._

_"Mmm, well it's your sister's fault then."_

_"Oh?" She responds back seductively._

_"Mmhmm" I say trying to get my composure back._

_"I wanna dance" I say after a few seconds._

_"Then go dance" She replies with a shrug._

_"Dance with me smartass."_

_"Oh, do you think that's a_

_"Yup, very good idea." I finish for her._

_I then drag her onto the dance floor and as soon as we're there I start to grind my body against hers until I know she won't be able to take it anymore. _

_"Jesus Spence." She breathes deeply in my ear._

_"Mmm Ash I want you so bad" I whisper in her ear tugging on her hips._

_"But you know we-_

_Before she can finish I push us both through the crowded club towards the VIP section, thank god no ones there._

_"Spencer what are you doing?" I hear Ashley ask me as I close the curtain blocking us from the others view._

_"Giving you what you want, what we both want." I say as I straddle her and begin kissing down her neck._

_"Oh god, Spencer, no we can't do this, not here."_

_"So let's get out of here, I need you Ashley." I purr into her ear while grinding my hips on her tight stomach._

_"No, ah jeez Spencer we can't do this! Not here, not anywhere, not right now, ok?" She says shaking her head in frustration._

_"Why not? You didn't have a problem with it before." I ask disappointed._

"Oh wow. I barely remember that. That's horrible! I tried to get her to have sex with me at a club!" Spencer says falling down on the couch with a plop.

"See. Now you can't blame it all on Ashley. Every action has a reaction." Zoey says bowing her head believing that she really accomplished something.

"Shut up Zoey. She could blame it on the alcohol…" Kyla states.

The room gets eerily quiet and then all three girls burst out in laugher. After a couple of minutes the room gets quiet again, until Spencer decides to speak.

"I need Ashley." She says resting her head back on Kyla's shoulder and rubbing her tired eyes.


	6. What am I Doing?

Summer is here! Finally! now i can update for you guys regularly! Sorry for the wait:/

**WhoaJoey- **Definitely! Gone for 7 years, Ashley has some serious problems to fix lol. Thnx for the review!

**.HEART- **Yeah hopefully! Theres going to be alottt of talking going on. Ashley has a lot of a** kissing to do to. aha just kidding. But she seriously needs to makes things right between them too. Thnx for the review! i know the update is late but i'll be posting sort of regularly from now on. Enjoy the new chapter!

**no1spacecadet- **Hahahah! but it's soo true! I think Ashley has more fault in it than Spencer does anyways... I'm glad you liked it! I'll be posting sooner from now on. Thnx for the review!

**ladytink2011-**bahaha! got that right! Welll they wont be getting back together anytime soon, but talking will be going on thats for sure. Sexual tension?...hell yes! thankyouuu for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

**Irishgrl33- **hahahaa. i'll keep that in mind. Ashley's a whipped when it comes to Spencer though. But yes, i'm thinking some Jerry action would be nice lmao. Thnx for the review! Enjoy the update!

**darkangeleyes23-**Well i'm very glad that you find my story interesting! think you very much for the review! I hope you like this chapter:)

**slushhy-**Lol she went hard! thanks for the review. i hope you like this chapter!

I own nothing

* * *

"Do you think we'll have any classes together this year?" Zoey's asks Spencer as they sit and watch Forensic files. Couch potatoes, what Kyla referred to them as she had been walking out the door to go to the library.

"Hopefully, because some of the classes can get so boring, and it's not like I have anyone else to talk to." Spencer says, eyes glued to the television screen. She loved to watch shows like this. It never failed to amaze her how crazy some people could be. Like in the episode they were currently watching, an ex husband killed his wife, mother in law, and 3 kids, one 6 months old, 4 and 5. It was just horrible.

"Ugh, well Spence that's why you make friends. Please tell me you were kidding when you said you don't have anyone else to talk to." Zoey says staring intently at the side of Spencer's face.

She shifts uncomfortably from the heat of Zoey's staring, trying desperately to come up with a good excuse as to why she failed to make friends over the years.

"Well there's Nina…. and Ang, both very lovely women." She bounces her head a couple times and then directs her attention back to the television.

"That does not even count Spence, they work with you!" Zoey says very concerned for her friends well-being.

"Ok whatever! Why don't you go out and tell the whole world then!" Spencer exclaims loudly standing up from her seat on the couch.

Couldn't everyone just leave her alone? She has realized countless times how lonely and pathetic her life is. Having people point out the obvious was not helping matters.

"I'm sorry! Jeez I'm just worried about your anti-social ass. Now get back over here, the show is coming back on."

Walking reluctantly back towards the couch, Spencer plops down in her spot. "You're a butt."

Zoey nudges Spencer's shoulder playfully. "You know you love me."

A couple hours later the two lazy brains remain in the same place, the only time they had any reason to get up was to use the bathroom and to get food.

Now they're back in their spots, waiting for the commercials to go off. Spencer must have rolled her eyes about a thousand times, commercials annoyed the hell out of her. She felt that they were pointless and dumb. Some were catchy because she would sometimes walk around the house humming them. But the majority of them she hated, plus the fact that they interrupted her shows.

"Damn Spence you're dripping watermelon juice everywhere!" Zoey says looking at the red stains on Spencer's shorts and shirt.

Spencer slurps the rest of the watermelon juice off of her fingers. "It's so good. I'll clean my mess later."

"Kyla's going to kill you." Zoey says looking at the red juice seeping into the couch now.

Spencer shrugs her shoulders carelessly as she becomes attached to the television screen again. Zoey shakes her head feeling bad for Spence. Oh well, she tried to warn her.

"Hey guys, guess who I found at the library?" Kyla says dropping at least 10 ten books on the kitchen table and then wandering into the living room.

"Angelina Jolie?" Zoey shouts jumping up from the couch, totally forgetting about the show but quickly trying to avoid being stuck in a war between Kyla and Spencer.

"Damn Zoey! Please tell me you guys haven't been sitting on your lazy asses all day watching this damn show!"

Kyla asks, visibly annoyed by her friends actions.

Zoey shrugs nervously, trying to sneak away unnoticed. But she couldn't help but notice how sexy her girlfriend looked, with her arms crossed over her chest and her stance hard and challenging. Damn the things Kyla did to her, she was so lucky to have her.

"Spence?"

"Hey Ky." She says without removing her eyes from the screen.

"How long has she been like this Ky?" Kyla as she walks into the living room, but unknown to Kyla, Zoey had already left the room and was now no where to be seen.

"Um, Zoey's no longer here Ky."

Hearing another voice, one that she was not expecting to hear for another couple days, Spencer whips her head around to make sure she was not just imagining things.

"Ashley?" Spencer says shocked, her show forgotten.

"In the flesh" Ashley says even more nervous than she had been yesterday. She didn't know what to expect from Spencer. Not like she could blame her though, she deserved whatever Spencer had in store for her. But she hoped somewhere in the mix of it all there was still some love there. Well, by the kiss from yesterday there had to be something still there, hopefully.

"SPENCER!"

"What Kyla? Jesus you do not have to scream, I'm right next to you!"

"Spencerrrr! You got stains on the couch!" Kyla whines very annoyed because she doubts the stain will come out and the couch was white! Plus the fact that Spencer seemed not to care at all. If there was anything more annoying, it was people that never gave a fuck about anything or anyone else needs. It was so frustrating. Not that Spencer was like that, just people in general.

"Opps. I'm sorry Ky! I'll clean it up, I promise!"

"You better Spence! Or else!" Kyla says walking away, not in the mood anymore to stay and chat. Also to go and find out where the heck her girlfriend disappeared to.

Ashley looks after Kyla's leaving form, torn about what to do and then she glances down at Spencer and realizes this is her chance to talk to Spencer, since she seems a little calmer than she did yesterday.

"Need help with that?" Ashley asks nodding her head at Spencer's little mess.

Spencer blushes and shakes her head no, attempting to concentrate on the show again.

"Oh! I love this show. There was a marathon on today, right?" Ashley says walking around to sit on the couch, trying to make conversation with Spencer. It was a good start so far, Spencer wasn't swinging at her head today.

"Yeah it was. I love it too!" Spencer said excitedly, but then she gets nervous as Ashley joins her on the couch. Trying to sneak a quick glance, Spencer then notices the black and blue bruise on the left side of Ashley's face.

"OH MY GOD!" Spencer exclaims, now gawking at the side of Ashley's face.

"What? Do I have a bug on my face?" She asks swiping absentmindedly at her face.

"Noo the..the" Spencer points at the bruise weakly, lost for words. She starts to feel terrible of her actions the day before.

"Ohh. It's fine Spence, Just a little bruise." Ashley says shrugging her shoulders as if it were just a little scratch.

Spencer's intense stare softens up "You called me Spence." She says tilting her head with a slight smile on her face.

Ashley smiles timidly, secretly loving the head tilt Spencer was giving her.

Spencer continues to smile back, loving the moment between them. She looks down shyly for a second, feeling like she was back in high school. Then she glances back up to see Ashley still staring at her with a dazed look. Without thinking, Ashley leans over with her thumb to wipe away the watermelon juice on Spencer's cheek.

"Thanks." Spencer says as she feels the heat rising up from her neck to her face.

"No problem." Leaning back onto her side of the couch, Ashley tries to calm her nerves. Just that little touch made Ashley realize how much of an affect Spencer had on her.

Spencer focused her attention back on the television, she hoped she didn't look like a love struck teenager. She had to keep her composure.

"How have you been Spence?" Ashley asks, fidgeting with her hands.

"Good. School and work keeps me occupied." Spencer answer's looking back at Ashley. "How have you been all these years?" She asks seeming very interested, but Ashley notices the hint of venom and anger in her voice.

Ashley also could not miss the sad look that crossed Spencer's face if she tried. It tugged at her heart to know Spencer was sad because of her. Looking into her blue eyes she also noticed that there was no sparkle in the beautiful blonde eyes, like back in High school. Was it all her fault? Most likely, she felt like punching herself for it.

"Oh. Uh here and there, nothing really special." Rubbing the back of her neck, Ashley looks around nervously. She knows they need to talk, but will Spencer be willing to talk? She didn't even know how to approach the subject, she knew she was not ready for this.

"Huh. It may have been 7 years since we've seen each other but I can still tell when you're lying. Something you definitely did not excel in."

Ashley looks up surprised that Spencer was at such ease about it. Well she did have 7 years to decide how she felt about Ashley. It was killing Ashley she really wanted to figure out how Spencer felt. Once upon a time she could tell exactly how Spencer felt and what she was thinking. But right now, right now she had no clue. Besides the fact that Spencer was clearly sad, she couldn't read Spencer like she knew she could before. It was heartbreaking.

Ashley sighs heavily. "Well after I um, after I left I, well I always wanted to join the Peace Corps and that's what I did, for about 6 and half years."

"The Peace Corps?" Spencer blows out a heavy breath, visibly shocked she mouths the word 'wow'. "So you left me for the Peace Corps eh?" She says jokingly.

"Look, Spence can we please talk about this? About everything, I know what I did was cowardly and foolish and it's been a hell of a long time for me to be standing…well sitting here asking for you forgiveness. But please can we talk about this? I have so much to tell you, please just give me a chance. Even if you don't take me back, and I understand if you don't, I want to explain to you why I left. You deserve that much."

"I know we have to talk, but not right now." Spencer says shaking her head while staring at her lap. "I'm sorry but I'm not ready. I thought that this whole time I would have been able to get over you and live life like I should. But I…I can't sit here and pretend that It doesn't hurt. I just need time ok? And maybe we can find some type of closure or something, I don't know."

Ashley frowns at the word closure but she quickly hides her disappointment when Spencer looks up at her. She puts on a fake smile that she hopes Spencer won't notice nodding her head in understanding. "Yeah, sure Spencer, take all the time you need."

The room falls under an awkward silence and Ashley feels unwelcome for the second time that day. Walking into the house and now sitting there next to Spencer. Looking over at Spencer she realizes that she looks closed off like she was trying to hide from something.

"Hey Spence the phone."

Spencer jumps from the unexpected interruption, blushing slightly she takes the phone from Zoey.

"_Hello?"_

"_Oh hey, at home why?"_

" _I thought Ang was on call?" " No. I have no idea where she is."_

"_Yeah she asked me the other day to cover for her, I haven't seen her since."_

"_Do you want me to cover for her? Hahaha I love you too Nina."_

"_Ok. Alright I'll see you in a bit. Yup. I'll ring Ang to see where she is."_

"_K bye."_

"Work?" Ashley asks suddenly feeling very unwelcome. Of course she didn't belong here. The nerve of her to think they had never moved on without her. She was glad Spencer made a life here for herself, but she was mad at herself for not being here with her. If it weren't for her dumb mistakes, things could have been so different.

Spencer smiles apologetically at Ashley. "Uh yeah, they need another person and one of the girls hadn't showed up."

"Ok well um." Ashley says standing up quickly. She had to get out of there. "Call me when you get off, maybe we can have some coffee or something."

Spencer smiles sadly, realizing Ashley wanted to get away so fast. "Yeah that'd be great."

* * *

Pleaseee revieww!


	7. Now or Never

It's short and I think It sucks, but tell me what you guys think. Reviewwsss? pleaseee

**hugbuddy13- **yuppp. thanks for the review.

**WillowOn3-** Your welcome! I agree! lol. thank you! for the review:)

**Irishgrl33- **yesss! Thanks for the review.

**darkangeleyes23- **yeaa i know! i'm working on it! Thanks for the review.

**domino lavendel- **Awww i'm glad! hmmm guess you have to read and see. Thanks for the review!

**slushhy- **hahaaa. well yeaa i guess. lol. thanks for the review!

**ladytink2011- **ahaaaa. i'm glad you love it! yea i know its moving hellaa slow, but i'll try and get all these boring chapters outta the way so you guys can get some SPashley action! Thanks for the review.

I own nothing.

* * *

"I hate that she has this effect on me, ya know?"

Nina stands by, listening to Spencer vent about her problems. Now she understands why the girl had always seemed so lost. Getting her heart broken at such a young age must have been horrible.

By the looks and acts of Spencer right now, she could tell. It would have been better if Spencer had told her before this, she could have had Spencer on so many dates. Or she could have asked Spencer on a date, she couldn't lie, Spencer was very beautiful, young, but beautiful.

"Well now that she's here you guys can work through things." by the frown on Spencer's face, Nina gets the hint that Spencer does not look forward to working anything out with her ex.

"Spence you can't hide from this opportunity. She's here now, that's all that matters, talk some things out. Go slow, maybe that's what you need. But don't run from it. I'm guessing she needs you as much as you need her right now."

"Why haven't I come to talk to you sooner, Nina? I know I have to talk to her, but it's so darn frustrating. I don't want to say something I don't mean. But I have so much to tell her and I bet she has so much to tell me." Spencer shakes her head and moves down the bar to a waiting costumer.

"You still care about her, don't you?" Nina asks when Spencer walks back towards her.

"Duh I care about her. I didn't want to hurt her by letting dumb words fly out of my mouth. But I don't want to do something that I may regret in the future either. I can't stop questioning myself if she deserves my forgiveness or not." Spencer admits pulling her hair out of a messy bun to fix it. "And I don't want to tell her I want her in my life just to push her back away."

"Wait, you want to get back with her?" Nina asks incredulously, staring at Spencer like she was crazy.

"No...no I don't think so." Spencer says shaking her head to try and clear some thoughts. "Well not so soon anyway. But I do want to be friends with her, I want her in my life and I don't want to make up with her just for her to leave again."

Nina nods her head in agreement while glancing around the bar to see anyone new that may have decided to visit. "Think about forgiving her, it'll help when you guys talk. Maybe then you'll feel better about the things you want to say to her."

They talk for another half an hour until Nina notices someone new walking through the door.

"I think I'll start my weekend a little early." She says getting up off of the bar stool.

"What? No! Don't leave me, I'm bored!" Spencer whines. Ang owed her for all this extra time she had been putting in for her butt. Especially on days like this, they were always slow on Thursdays. Only a few early drinkers here and there, but not enough to keep her mind off of certain things. Ashley.

"But Spence, She is so fine!" Nina says drawing out the 'E' in fine. "I haven't gotten a hold of a pretty lady since you know who." Nina says pouting.

"Fine! Go ahead, leave me here all lonely, to die of boredom." Spencer says sulking at Nina's pouty face. "Where is this chick anyway?" she asks searching around the area for the 'hottie'.

"3 o'clock" Nina informs Spencer whilst tilting her head in the direction.

Noticing Spencer's wide eyed expression Nina smiles brightly. "I told you she was banging!"

"That's her!" Spencer says nervously not knowing what to do. And for a second, she curses the ugly uniform they had to wear for work; she didn't want Ashley to see her in this! But then again, why did it matter?

"Yeah I know that's her Spence, I just told you that." Nina says as if stating the obvious.

Spencer rolls her eyes. "Oh my gosh! You're worse of a blonde than I am!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nina asks but not at all bothered by Spencer's comment, she could never be equal or more of a blonde than Spencer.

"Ugh, you dodo! It's Ashley!" Spencer squeals, stretching out the 'Y' in Ashley.

"oh,ohh,ohhhh!" Nina says shocked, feeling like the dumber blonde now. But quickly recovering from her slow moment, Nina plops back on the stool in front of Spencer.

"She's really hot Spence."

Spencer gives Nina a hard stare as if saying, you think I don't know that?

Ignoring it completely Nina keeps on talking. "Are you going to go over there? Ask her if she's hungry?" Nina asks in a teasing manner, wiggling her eyebrows.

Spencer looks distraught, not knowing what to do she looks at Nina helplessly.

"I was kidding Spencer, but you better go over there, or I'll bring her over here." Nina warns waiting for Spencer to do something. "Didn't you say you were meeting her for coffee later anyways?" Nina asks confused.

"Well yeah…but that was later on, not now! I don't even know what to say if I go over there!"

Nina looks at Spencer as if she had 6 heads and then shakes her own head. "Ask her what'd she like to have to eat or drink, duh Spence. Damn, she makes you forget how to function huh?" Nina again teases as she watches Spencer blush a shade of pink.

"Oh shut up!" Spencer complains as she slaps Nina on the arm.

"Go!"

"No!"

"Hey, so this is where you had to run off to?"

Spencer nods her head shyly, quickly trying to hide her bugged out expression because she hadn't realized Ashley was approaching them at the bar.

"Hey I'm Nina, Spencer's boss. She has told me A LOT about you." Nina says hinting at the a lot part with an awkward eye wink. Spencer shakes her head in disbelief praying that Nina didn't embarrass her any further.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ashley. But you probably already knew that." Ashley teases looking in Spencer's direction, noticing the once pink cheeks now turning red.

"Spence, why don't you take that break? You seem like you need it." Nina says giving Spencer the look saying she better take it, no questions asked.

Spencer tries to put all her anger into the look she quickly gave Nina as she walked into the backroom to collect her purse. People just loved to agitate her. And apparently tease her too.

"Spency! Hurry up. You don't want to keep Ashley waiting out there. I already noticed a couple of chicks eying her." Nina says entering the room.

Spencer frowns at the thought of other girls with Ashley. "It's not like we're together." Spencer says shrugging, trying to push the familiar pang of jealousy away. It was so not her place to feel jealous.

She didn't want to be the type of person that fell at anyone's knees, begging them to love her, it wasn't her style. If Ashley wanted her she would have to show her, plain and simple.

After all these years she was tired of wondering and wishing if Ashley had ever loved her. She didn't want to question it all the time, she wanted to know. But that meant that they would have to talk.

Sooner rather than later, Spencer realized. Maybe Nina was right, working on forgiving Ashley could help things. She needed to know why Ashley left, she needed to know everything.

And then she could work on forgiving Ashley. But stalling was not going to fix or help anything. Ashley said she would be waiting and Spencer was ready.

"Bye Nina thanks for the…talk. I'll see you later."

It was now or never, Spencer thought as she exited the room.


	8. Time to Talk

**ladytink2011- **I'll try to get zyla in there sometime soon. Thnx for the review;) I hope you like this chapter.

**hugbuddy13- **truee that! thanks for the review! and i hope you enjoy this chapter.

**WillowOn3- **hahahaaa. More Nina in the near future:) thnx for the review!

**domino lavendel- **ohh really? nicee. no drama yet lol. I hope you like this chapter.

I own nothing

* * *

Ashley waits by the bar eager to spend more time with Spencer. After their talk that morning, she felt a little calmer to be around Spencer. At least she was giving her a chance and not walking away.

Ashley just hoped it wasn't closure Spencer wanted, even though that was what Spencer had said she needed, Ashley hoped it wasn't true.

"Do you want to go to the coffee shop now? Or hang around here?" Spencer asks approaching Ashley from behind the bar. She was silently hoping that Ashley would want to go to the coffee shop. She didn't want to have their talk in a bar.

"Well let's get out of here, I'm trying to get used to where everything is around here." Spencer nods her head in understanding and silently screams 'yes' in her head.

"Coffee shop then, I'll show you the best one, the others are crap." Spencer says leading Ashley out of the bar.

"Oh really?" Ashley asks doubting that the other shops are as bad as Spencer claims.

"Or is it because you're so hooked on one coffee shop you never bothered to try any place else." Spencer rolls her eyes at Ashley's teasing and continues to walk ahead of her.

"Do you want to take your car and follow me, or..." Spencer asks. She didn't want to assume anything just yet.

Ashley thinks about it for a quick second but then she decides to ride in Spencer's car.

At the coffee shop Ashley sits and waits for Spencer to return with their coffees. She could tell Spencer had been a little fidgety in the car, she wondered if it was because they were all of a sudden hanging out after such a long period of time.

But whatever was bothering Spencer, Ashley hoped to find out soon. She didn't want Spencer acting strange around her because of her.

But she didn't want to stress on it too much, she was very thankful to have Spencer back into her life. All the scenarios that had played through her head during her drive never came close to what was happening now.

"So um I hope you still like your coffee like this because stupid me forgot to ask what you wanted." Spencer says joining Ashley at the table seated in the corner of the coffee shop.

She had wanted some privacy for their talk. Well it wasn't the most private place to talk but it would have to do. She needed to get it off her chest.

"Tastes about right to me." Ashley says sipping the hot coffee. "So I noticed that bar served dinner and stuff, is it good?"

"Yea I guess." Spencer says shrugging her shoulders. "If you like greasy food."

"Well it'll have to do, would you believe after all these years I still can't cook?"

"You were overseas all this time right? I don't think you could really learn how to cook with those types of conditions, do you?" Spencer says smirking at Ashley.

"Ugh, whatever smarty pants." Ashley's blush brings a bigger smile to Spencer's face.

A couple minutes of silence falls between the two until Spencer decides to speak up.

"We should talk, I'm ready….I'm ready to talk now." Spencer stutters out. She begins to feel nervous again, but she tries to ignore it as much as possible to get what she needs to say off of her chest.

Ashley nods her head in agreement. "Ok, you want to talk here or somewhere else?"

"Um here will do, if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah its fine" Ashley says nodding her head. "I should start off telling you why I left right?"

Spencer answers with a quiet yes while taking a nervous sip of her coffee.

"I just want you to know that it was never because of you, I never stopped loving you Spence."

Spencer nods her head, but keeps silent waiting for Ashley to go on.

"I was a coward, but I was trying to protect you from whatever bad that would have come along. I thought it was for the best I guess. With your grandparents there, it made me really realize that I was wrong on so many levels."

"I mean, I was your teacher and I allowed myself to fall in love with you and I took it even further by getting in a relationship with you. But I don't regret what we had, if smack myself everyday for giving up what we had."

Ashley takes a deep breath and looks at Spencer to see how she was reacting to it all, but to Ashley's disappointment she couldn't tell what Spencer was feeling or what she was not feeling.

"I should have stayed to face it all. But I was too scared. And after I left I told myself I would return to you soon to explain to you why I had left so abruptly, but I was so scared, I didn't know if you hated me or what. I don't think I could have lived with myself if you never talked to me again."

Spencer sighs deeply, trying to register what Ashley just told her.

"Just so you know, my grandparents came around after finding out that I had fallen in love with a female, and they were very understanding when they later found out you were my teacher. I waited and waited. I really thought you would come back to me."

"You left without saying where you were going. You never answered your cell, I thought that you just needed your space and you would come back when you were ready. But months turned into years and there was no word from you. I was so lost, I can't explain to you how... how lost I felt, I didn't know what to do without you."

"And I almost didn't make it to college, but Kyla convinced me to go. She told me getting my heart broken should not stop me from moving on with my life. And I guess in some ways I have moved on." Spencer says shrugging her shoulders. Deep down she knew she still had feelings for Ashley. But for some reason she wanted to prove to Ashley that she had moved on and that she was ok without her.

Ashley nods her head. "I'm really sorry Spencer. I never meant to cause you any pain, if anything I was just trying to protect you but obviously that didn't work. I just wanted the best for you and I ended up messing up instead. I just...I'm really sorry Spencer and I'm so thankful that you're even talking to me right now."

"I love you Spence, I never stopped loving you." Ashley admits grabbing Spencer's hands that were resting on top of the table.

Spencer ducks her head down surprised by Ashley's confession. She then looks back up staring Ashley in the eyes, her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"You mean a lot to me Ash, but only as friends, I don't think I could handle anything else." Spencer says as she watches Ashley's face fall with disappointment.

"I kinda knew you were going to say that, but can't blame me for trying right?"

"Well it's always good to know someone loves you." Spencer teases. "You want to get out of here? I should be getting back to work but I have a feeling Nina won't mind if I don't return."

"Ooo, Spencer Carlin! Ditching work? Never thought I'd see the day! Well if you don't want to go back to work where would you like to go?" Ashley asks gently pulling her hands away from Spencer's soft hands to take money out for a tip.

"Beach?" Spencer asks with a questioning head tilt.

"Sure." Ashley answers nodding her head.

"Maybe we can talk a little more, so you can tell me about the Peace Corps." Spencer says grabbing her purse off of the chair.

"Oh yeah, and then you can tell me all about what you have been up to, Ms. Carlin." Ashley says following Spencer out the door.

That night Spencer lies in bed peacefully with a smile on her face thinking, Ashley loves me.

Ashley, on the other hand is sitting up in her hotel room bed thinking if Spencer will ever love her again.

Only time will tell.


	9. Cleaning out the Closet

**ChimHill- **OK first off i want to say thanks for all those reviews. You certainly did not have to do that, but i really really appreciate you doing that:) Soo again thanks so much for the reviews!:) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**WillowOn3- **hmmm i like how you think lol. thanks for the review!

**slushhy- **You got that right! Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**ladytink2011- **your right about that;) Closure for what?:( Thankss for the revieww! i hope you like this chapter, Zyla all for you.

**hugbuddy13- **lol yupp. thnx for the review:)

**Irishgrl33- **yeaaa. Thanks for the review!

**domino lavendel- **hahaha nicee. Thnx for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

I own nothing.

* * *

Lying in the air conditioned room Kyla lays snuggled under the covers not wanting to get up after a lovely uninterrupted nap.

Having the house to her self had major benefits, like now because she could be as lazy as she wanted to be without any noise or distractions.

She did miss her girlfriend, even though they spent like everyday of summer together.

Suddenly feeling bored, Kyla stretches and sits up in bed looking for something to do.

Maybe it was because of the long peaceful nap she had, but all she knew was that she couldn't lie in bed for another second. Her mind was restless and running free.

One of the disadvantages of being home alone, there was no one to distract her from her wandering mind.

Standing up out of bed Kyla walks over to the closet, cleaning could help keep her mind off of things that was for sure. Kyla loved Zoey dearly, but when it came to clothes and keeping them neat and in order, it was something her girlfriend just could not do.

But that's what she was there for.

* * *

It was a week since they had talked in the coffee shop and Ashley felt like things were going well with her and Spencer.

They hung out occasionally, but not too much because Ashley felt that if they did, she would end up bombarding Spencer for being around her so much. And that was the last thing Ashley wanted to do.

So she made sure she gave Spencer the space she needed. But it was hard because she didn't want Spencer to think that she didn't want to be around her.

Hopefully Spencer wouldn't catch on. It was tough for Ashley to even be around Spencer without being able to hold her. She had to remind herself about a million times a day that Spencer only wanted to be friends. She just had to accept that.

Walking into the bar she has come to favor because of the food and company, Ashley walks over to a booth waiting for someone to come take her order.

Ashley admires Spencer's work outfit from afar and smirks to herself, she couldn't get over the fact that Spencer seemed so comfortable working in that hideous uniform. She wasn't saying it made Spencer look hideous, the clothes were just ugh.

It hid all of Spencer's hips and curves though, so Ashley couldn't complain all that much. At least she knew no one would try to cop a feel.

Walking over to Ashley's booth Spencer tries to discreetly fix her clothes. She would always get uncomfortable whenever Ashley showed up. Except then she blamed it on the more people entering the bar, making it hotter than usual.

"Well hello, what would you like to drink on this fine evening?" Spencer asks tilting her head.

Ashley looks up and breaks out of whatever day dream she had been in, that voice was heaven to her ears.

"The usual." Ashley answers, smiling nervously at Spencer's staring.

"Haven't seen you around for a couple days, thought you decided to head back to New York."

Ashley frowns but then loosens up when she realizes that Spencer was only kidding with her.

"Ha. Ha. Spencer. I…was just around, you know trying to get used to the area and all. Why? Did ya miss me?" Ashley teased.

"Puh! Of course not, I was just wondering." Spencer says trying to seem nonchalant. Without letting Ashley comment on it she cuts her off.

"Are you having the burger and fries for dinner again?"

Ashley nods her head yes wondering silently about Spencer's weird behavior. She was just joking, why was she taking it so seriously?

"You know eating here more than three times a week is really not good for you." Spencer says before walking away leaving Ashley to wonder even more about her weird behavior.

* * *

Sitting on the floor in front of the open closet door Kyla looks at the object in her hand with complete shock. She was too nervous, excited and scared to look at whatever else was in the box.

She never thought she would find something like this in Zoey's belongings.

She knew a lot of people did it and she didn't have anything against it. It just made her question things, was Zoey not satisfied?

But if she wasn't satisfied it was hard for Kyla to tell because every time Zoey had an org-

"Hey babe" Zoey walks into the room and Kyla tries to throw any evidence of what she found under some clothes bunched up in front of the closet.

"Heyy babe." Kyla says nervously.

"What are you doing Ky?"

Zoey walks over to the closet next to Kyla and stares down at her questioningly. Her girlfriend could be so strange at times. But she loved her anyways.

"I...well uh ummm."

Putting her hand out, Zoey waits for Kyla to grab it so she could help her off the ground.

"I was doing a little cleaning." She says offhandedly. "How was your day?" She then tries to direct the conversation to something else, she didn't know how to ask her Zoey about what she had found.

Zoey shrugs her shoulders. "It was boring." Flopping down on their bed Zoey stares at her girlfriend questioningly. Now tell me why you looked like you had found a gift or something you weren't supposed to see when I came in."

"It was nothing really, just an old blouse that I thought I'd gotten rid of awhile back."

"Well ok, you were cleaning the closet?" Zoey says looking over at the closet and just noticing all the dirty laundry in piles in the room. She stands up to get a better view of the closet inside.

"Mhmm. You are a slob when it comes to clothes Miss. McGuire." Kyla playfully pushes Zoey back towards the bed, trying her best to keep her away from the closet.

"Oh yeah? Well Miss. Woods your not too tidy in the bathroom in the morning either." Zoey sneaks away Kyla and walks back over to the closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at your handy work and closing the door. You know I hate closet doors open, they freak me out."

"You don't have to, I can do it." Kyla says trying to get passed Zoey.

"Why? I got it Ky, jeez why are you acting all strange?"

Zoey kicks the pile of clothes that where laying outside of the closet into it and before she can shut the door fully a colorful looking thing catches her eye. She goes to move it out of the way but Kyla is quick to pick it up before she could.

"What the hell Kyla? Are you hiding something? Well no that's a dumb question. What are you hiding?"

Zoey moves to try and grab the object out of Kyla's hand but to no avail.

Kyla thinks to herself randomly, 'This feels like Déjà Vu." But think forgets about it quickly as Zoey tries to snatch for it again.

"Ok, but I didn't find it on purpose, the box fell over and ah it um it just, it fell out."

Zoey looks at Kyla strangely. She had absolutely no clue what she was talking about.

Kyla pulls the object from behind her back.

"I know it's not mine, so it has to be yours."

* * *

**I knoww. sorry for the cliffhanger, well no i'm not lol. Reviewwsss tell me what you guys think it is.**


	10. Like the Old Days

**degrassi1son- **Hahaaa. Well it was kinda Zoeys. But you'll find out in this chapter. thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter.

**hugbuddy13- **lmaoo. why? thanks for the review! hope you like this chapter.

**freakanatomy- **Well I kinda suck at that lol. but thnx for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapterrr**  
**

**Irishgrl33- **haaa, I dont think soo. lmao thanks for the review.

**WillowOn3- **Hahahhh! ohh ur funnyyy! lol. and thank you for the review:) I kno it took forever, but I hope you like this chapter, if you even read it.

**ladytink2011- **hahaa. Well this chapter and the next chapter i wrote for you:D thnx for the review. I suck at updating but the next chapter will be up soon! promise.

**slushhy-** Idkkk? lol. Your welcome, I suck at updating, I hope you like this chapter. If you read it lol.

**domino lavendel-**ohh ohh! I wanna kno! lol. Sorry for the wait:/ But thnx for the review!

I own nothing..Andd I suck at updating. Sorry:/

* * *

Walking into the kitchen from another exhausting evening at the bar Spencer greets Kyla with a quiet hi.

"Sooo. How are you?" Kyla asks lightly, she didn't want to bug Spencer too much because she could tell she was still off about Ashley being there, but Kyla really believed that Ashley was the only one that could help her.

"What do you really want to know Kyla?" Spencer sits down heavily. The whole situation with Ashley being there and her friends watching her every movement was really bugging the hell out of her.

Yes, she and Ashley were getting along very well. Besides the possibility that Ashley might think she has bi polar or had a serious problem.

One point when she would be around Ashley she felt like she was on top of the world.

But another day would come around and she would feel herself withdrawing from Ashley, acting like a total stranger.

She knew Ashley had realized it, but she could not help herself. She would always get a weird feeling that Ashley would up and leave like she did before.

"Well you know, I was wondering if you guys were on good terms yet. I noticed you were hanging out with her a lot. Are things going good?"

"They must be if we're hanging out so much, don't you think?" Spencer snaps at Kyla.

"I'm sorry Ky, it's just. I feel like I'm going insane, I feel put off, I don't know how to explain it. But it's like she makes me feel out of my norm. I don't like this. And then I get this feeling like she's just going to leave any second now. I don't know what to do."

Spencer drops her forehead onto the table top and sprawls her hands out in front of her.

"Hey now! Easy on that pretty face of yours." Kyla warns jokingly while walking over to Spencer and placing her hands on her tense shoulders.

"The world is not coming to an end babe. If you talk to Ashley about how you feel then maybe she can help you, maybe take away some of your worries, and maybe help you relax because girl you are **extremely** tense."

Kyla squeezes Spencer's shoulders once more and then sits in the chair beside her.

"Whoa! Is there something going on that I should know about it?" Zoey asks, obviously joking but wanting to know what's going on with Spencer.

"Spence is having issues." Kyla answers, rubbing Spencer on the shoulder soothingly.

"Guys I'm fine. I guess, I just have to get it through my head that she won't leave like she did before." Threading her fingers through her hair, Spencer leans back on the back of chair sighing heavily.

"You know what's weird though? She's really changed, like really really changed. And I think I like her that much more."

"Like?" Zoey asks snorting and laughing. "I think you mean love, honey child."

"Shut up Zoey! Jeez can't you see she's having trouble with the situation she's in now?" Her girlfriend just didn't know when to keep her mouth closed.

"No, she's right Ky. But yeah, there's no way in hell I'll be telling her that, I haven't even told her I still have feelings for her. In fact I told her I just wanted to be friends, that I couldn't handle anything more."

"Well Ashley must be a fool if she believed you; I mean you're like a drooling dog around her." Zoey jokes, once again.

Spencer tries hitting her but Zoey gets out of the way quickly.

"I'm not a dog! Ugh Kyla I'm going bash your girlfriend upside the head!" Spencer shouts while chasing Zoey around the kitchen table.

Kyla shrugs her shoulders. "ohh go ahead. Maybe it'll knock some sense into her." she says making sure to get out of the way of her crazed friends.

10 minutes later after chasing each other around the kitchen and then into the living room, they finally stopped when they knocked over a flower pot and got screamed at by Kyla.

Now, in the living room with Spencer nodding off on one side of the couch and Kyla and Zoey on the other side snuggled up, the roommates enjoy the silence.

Zoey sighs peacefully, resting her head on Kyla's breast. "I missed times like this."

"What? Falling asleep on your girlfriend's chest? Didn't you do that this morning?" Spencer teases while nudging Zoey in the knee.

"Shut up you horse. I meant the laughing and screaming and joking around. It's seemed like forever since we've did anything like that together."

"Did you just call me a horse? You really want to get your ass beat now, don't you?"

Zoey laughs at Spencer's threat. "What are you going to do kill me in your sleep? A zombie could beat you on the beauty scale right now."

"Oh my god! You're sooo mean!"

"No, I'm honest. There's a difference." Zoey says like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"No. You're an asshole. Now make us dinner, hoe." Spencer demands, glaring at Zoey.

"See now if you hadn't called me a hoe I would've of jumped up and did it. But no, no-

"Shut up, and go make us dinner." Kyla says pushing Zoey off her lap and off of the couch.

"That's how I get treated around here now? It's alright though, y'all going to get it; whether it's today, tomorrow, this weekend…" Zoey continues on as she walks to the kitchen.

"She's not going to shut up is she?" Spencer asks snuggling into a pillow.

"Nope, cause she's a big baby!" Kyla says loud enough for Zoey to hear in the kitchen.

"I always knew you were the one that wore the pants in the relationship." Spencer says giggling quietly so Zoey wouldn't hear.

Kyla laughs along with her. "Got that right girl!"

5 minutes go by in silence, and then Zoey decides to shout back.

"You keep talking mean to me, you won't be getting any tonight!" She threatens to Kyla.

"Oh I don't have problem with that! I'll just go into your little collection."

Zoey runs back into the living room, apron, oven mitt and hair net on.

"Really? No! I mean Kyla! Why would you say that in front of Spencer?"

"Is all that really necessary? A hair net? I thought I knew you better than that!" Spencer teases. She couldn't understand why her friend found it necessary to wear all those things every time she cooked dinner.

"Well it's not like its bad or anything. I mean a lot of people do it, Spencer included."

Zoey and Kyla burst out laughing together. Kyla gets up from the couch to get the ringing door bell while Spencer lays there lost on what her friends are talking about.

"Do you really?" Zoey asks still laughing hysterically.

"Do I what?" Spencer asks very confused, and sleepy.

"Watch porn." Kyla says standing behind the couch with an extra person.

"Who watches porn?"


	11. Put You to Bed

**ladytink2011- **lol yep yep. thanks for the review. hope you like this chapter.

**.HEART-**sure was. thanks, but idk depending on the lack of reviews im getting, or maybe thats just because i suck at reviewing...thanks for the review. i hope you enjoy this update.

**slushhy-**hahahaa. wait! you wanna hit me in the head? hey noww! hit me in the head, then theres no more updates! lol i suck at updating anyways. thanks for the reviewww, its greatly appreciated! i hope you like this chapter.

**Irishgrl33-**Hahah! rightt! no she hasnt, hmm i should probably add that later on. Thnx for the review cause your like one out of a few..but i hope you like this chapter!

I own nothing

* * *

"Heyyyy Ash!" Zoey greets before running back into the kitchen to check the food.

"Um hey?" Ashley says looking around questioningly. Her friends could be very strange at times, Zoey in particular.

"Why, why is she wearing all of that?" emphasizing the word 'that', Ashley tries to keep her voice low knowing that Zoey could hear her because she was only in the next room.

"Cause she's a weirdooo! And she watches porn, just like Spencerrr."

Kyla says loudly while picking up the remote for the television.

"KYLA!" Spencer stares at Kyla dumbfounded with her mouth wide open. But Kyla does not seem to mind as she shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly.

"I...what. How do you even know that!" Spencer asks pathetically.

Kyla stares at Spencer like she was from another planet. "Oh please! You're not as quiet as you may think."

"Oh my god this is so embarrassing." Spencer says hiding her face down in her lap. she could feel the heat quickly rising up her neck as every second ticked by.

"Your acting like we're a bunch of strangers, it's only natural. Ashley probably watches it too." Kyla says loving the reaction she got from Spence, she loved when she could tease like this, knowing they had no dirt on her, well hopefully they didn't have any dirt on her.

At the mention of her name, Ashley snaps her head in Kyla's direction.

Torn between attacking Kyla and continuing the wonderful day dream of Spence laying naked watching porn, Ashley remains stuck in the same spot.

Watching porn was something she would have never expected from Spencer. But from the way Spencer looked just a minute ago it had to be true.

"I really hate you right now Kyla." Spencer says standing up from the couch. "I'm not going to be your friend for a week!"

"Aw come on you big baby! Ashley is loving this right now, just look at her face! She wants to put you to bed, bed, bed." Kyla starts to sing bed by j holiday, to Spencer and Ashley's embarrassment as they stand there looking at one another annoyed but a little amused.

As if knowing what the other was thinking, the two of them take off for the kitchen, out of Kyla's teasing.

Ashley loves it, she loves it, Spencer loves it, she loves it. Everytime, everytime y'all touching, y'all touching. Spencer wants it, she wants it, Ashley wants it, she wants it. Ashley sees you, sees you, butt naked in the mornin!

She wanna put her fingers through yo hair, wrap her up in yo legs and y'all love each other until your eyes roll back. Ohh shit they finna go to bed, bed, bed! Bout time, cause Spencer needed to get laid, Laid, laiiddd!

Kyla continues to sing her way into the kitchen, now to her two friend's total annoyance.

"SHUT. UP KYLA!" Spencer and Ashley yell at the same time. But Spencer mumbles something along the lines of Kyla being horrible at singing.

"Jesusss how do you handle her Zoey?" while laughing at her girlfriends actions, Zoey tells them she uses handcuffs and whips to tame the wild beast in Kyla.

"Okayyy. I really didn't need to hear that. I think that's my cue to leave." Ashley says turning towards the door but turning back for a quick second.

"You want to join me Spence? Or are you going stay here with these weirdoes?"

"Oh no! I'm right behind you, let me just grab my jacket."

"Wait! But what about dinner?" Zoey asks with an oven mitt hanging off of her hand.

"Hush babe, this is good, they're going to be spending time alone together. Besides we have the house to ourselves." Kyla says with a mischievous wink.

"mmm baby I like the way you think." Zoey says grabbing Kyla by the waist and pinning her to the kitchen counter.

Even though they had just went at it that morning. The two girls' could not resist the attraction they had towards one another.

"Thinking about you watching porn makes me so damn hot." Kyla nips at Zoey's exposed neck, pushing her hips harder into Zoey's pelvis. "I want you so bad right now baby, I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard, like you always do."

"Oh god Kyla, the food, the, the food is on." Zoey says helplessly. She wants to pull away but at the same time she can't. Kyla just did unexplainable things to her; it made her yearn for Kyla's touch that much more.

"Forget the food. I need you." Kyla pulls Zoey's apron and shirt off quickly, like a starving person digging into food. And before Zoey could register to what was happening Kyla then tugs her closer to her by her belt buckle.

"I need you inside me, I'm so, so wet for you Zo." breathing like she just ran around the block, Kyla grips her arms around Zoey's neck holding on as Zoey lifts her up onto the counter.

Forgetting everything else Zoey tugs Kyla's shirt and bra off. "mmm baby your so beautiful, so beautiful."

Taking Kyla's hardened nipple into her mouth, Zoey tugs on it, causing Kyla to groan out in anticipation and want. Kyla's body takes a mind of its own squirming for Zoey's touch, waiting for her hands to do wonderful things to her body.

Trailing her hands down Kyla's abdomen, Zoey quickly unzips Kyla's pants and enters her with two fingers, causing Kyla to arch her back and scream out in pleasure.

"Fuck!" Kyla exclaims, gripping Zoey tighter to her, breathing hard into her neck.

Pulling Kyla's chin up to look at her, Zoey kisses Kyla passionately even though they were in the mist of fucking.

Bucking her hips harder on Zoey's fingers, Kyla moans louder as the beginning of her orgasm hits her.

"Don't come yet." Zoey warns as she pulls her fingers out of Kyla.

Kyla groans in frustration, her hips moving forward searching for Zoey's fingers. "Baby stop teasing me, please." Kyla begs, breathing deeply, becoming more and more frustrated as Zoey leaves her open and waiting.

Zoey ignores Kyla's plea, instead bending down to get a better view of her girlfriend. "mmm you smell so good." Inhaling Kyla's scent, Zoey licks her, teasing and tasting, giving her long strokes with her tongue.

"Zoey, just fu-

"Ahhh!"

Without warning Zoey captures Kyla's clit in her mouth, sucking and pulling on it while massaging Kyla's boobs.

Kyla squirms, loving everything that Zoey was doing. She couldn't tell if Zoey was making letters or numbers with her tongue, but whatever it was, it felt amazing.

"mm uhh mmmm I'm gunna come!" twisting her hands in Zoey's hair, Kyla screams and shouts as Zoey brings her to her climax. Arching her back as her body spasms, she holds onto Zoey as her orgasm subsides after a few minutes.

Kissing her way up Kyla's body Zoey stands and picks Kyla off of the kitchen counter.

"Let's finish this in the bedroom."

In the back of Kyla's mind, she hears the song playing in her head.

_Girl tell me what you want and I'll give you what you like, yeah__  
__uh huh, alright, yes, my body's yours tonight Anything that you need, you can have it from me__  
__Cause baby I'm here to please, so put your love into me__  
__I know you like when I tease like that (like that) like that, especially when I'm at__  
__DON'T STOP, ooh I like what you're doing so please don't move__  
__Never met a girl that turns me on like you do,__  
__Oh oh oh_

_I love it, I love it, you love it, you love it,__  
__Everytime, everytime, we touchin`, we touchin`,_

_I want it, I want it, you want it, you want it,__  
__I'll see you, see you in the morning, in the morning_

_Wanna put my fingers through your hair__  
__Wrap me up in your legs__  
__And love you til` your eyes roll back__  
__I'm tryna put you to bed, bed, bed__  
__I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed_

_Then you can rock my body__  
__Turn me over__  
__Love is war, Your my soldier__  
__Touchin' me like it's our first time__  
__I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed__  
__I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed_


End file.
